


remus' birthday

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Smut, sex toy use, switch!logan, switch!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: It's Remus' birthday, and Logan buys him something that they can put to good use.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 79





	remus' birthday

Remus had never really celebrated the day of the split before. But one morning, he woke up and went into the living room of the mind space to find it decked out in black and green, a cake that looked like a pile of trash sitting on the coffee table, and some haphazardly wrapped gifts on the floor. Only Roman was in there, trying to hang some more streamers across the television. 

“What’s all this?” Remus asked finally, startling his twin. Roman turned around then, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“We make kind of a big deal out of birthdays.” He explained. Remus knew this, only a few weeks ago the others threw an extravagant party for the princely side. Prior to that day, the others asked if the two shared a birthday since they were “twins” - but Remus didn't really exist until the split. He never expected them to acknowledge it, though.

“...whatever,” Remus muttered, digging into his pocket for his deodorant. He plopped down on the couch, laying across it, eyes drifting shut.

\---

A few hours later, he was being forced to open presents. Remus had never been given presents before, and had no idea what the others would actually give him. Would they insult him? Misunderstand him?

Patton excitedly handed him a neatly wrapped gift. “Here, this one’s from me!”

Remus tore the paper off, revealing a stuffed green octopus. It looked like it had been hand-crocheted, and in some of the tentacles there were things that Remus loved. A knife, a mace, a bottle of wine. He tried to hide his smile, but he felt the tips of his mustache deceive him. “I- wow. Thank you.” Patton looked relieved, smiling brightly. Janus cleared his throat, handing Remus a yellow bag.

“It’s not… much. But here.” He said, the human side of his face going slightly red. Remus pulled the tissue paper out, then pulled the gift out. It was a large wine glass, with the words _trash whore_ scrawled on in neat green cursive. Remus scoffed, but again, his face betrayed him as a smile formed on his lips.

“...my turn, I guess,” Virgil spoke up, tossing a haphazardly wrapped gift at Remus. He tore the wrappings off to reveal a onesie, but it was a raccoon. Remus gave Virgil a confused look. “... raccoons are trash pandas,” He explained, and Remus cackled.

“I’m probably not going to wear this,” He said, then jumped when Roman put a hand on his shoulder, handing him a large wrapped box. “Ro-”

“I know… I can't make up for the past. But… here's a start, I guess?” Roman smiled weakly. Remus looked down at the gift and opened this one slowly. It was a desktop easel, some paints, and some canvas boards. “Painting… is something I really love doing. And, I don’t know, maybe you’ll… like it, too.” Remus smiled, dropping the box and enveloping his twin in a hug. Maybe his first hug, he wasn’t sure. But Roman hugged him back, and Patton let out a small “aw.” 

“I love it,” Remus whispered so softly that only Roman could hear him. They pulled apart, and the trash man found it difficult to wipe the smile off of his face. He glanced around at all of the sides, amazed at how, once Janus was accepted as one of them that he, too, was accepted into the foray. “Uh… thank you. All of you.”

“Logan, didn’t you have something for Remus?” Patton asked, looking over at the logical side, who just turned red and shook his head. “But… you have a bag right there.”

“Uh, no, nope, it’s a,” Logan cleared his throat, “Just a trash bag, you know? I’ll uh, clean up the mess.” Virgil raised an eyebrow at him but stayed quiet, and Remus looked at the tie-wearer with a confused look on his face.

“It’s okay, I like trash,” He decided, smiling. “If you put all of the trash in that bag I can take it to my room!”

\---

The living room had cleared off and Remus was carrying his gifts to his bedroom. He set everything down haphazardly on the desk in there then went back down to the living room. Logan had cleaned up all of the trash and was putting it in the trash can.

“What are you doing?” Remus asked, coming up right behind him. Logan jumped, dropping the trash and the bag he had, which made a light _thump_ on the floor.  
“I- uh- n-nothing,” Logan tried to reach for the bag but Remus beat him to it, and opened the bag to find a vibrator and some lube. Remus raised his eyebrows at Logan, whose face was bright red.

“You got me a gift,” Remus muttered. “Why didn’t you-”

“Because! Everyone else got you sentimental, thoughtful gifts, and I- well, I know you like… pleasure,” Logan stammered, looking down. “I was trying to be… smart about it.”

“Ah. Well, I still love it, Logan.” Remus said, holding on tightly to the bag. “You uh… wanna try it out? Or did you just…” he paused to smirk, raising an eyebrow, “Get it for me to use on my own?”

“I- I mean…” Logan gulped, “I _should_ make sure that it _works_ …” Remus just continued to smirk and grabbed Logan’s wrist with his spare hand, pulling him towards his bedroom as quickly as he could. Once they entered, Remus closed and locked the door, then turned around to see Logan loosening his tie. 

Remus licked his lips, pressed himself against Logan and then kissed him messily. He tossed the bag onto the bed and pressed his leg between Logan’s legs, fingers entwining in the short brown hair. Logan finally finished pulling his tie off and Remus grabbed it from him, pushing the logical side onto the bed. He tied Logan’s hands to the headboard with the tie. Logan whined, testing the strength, and bucked his hips up for some friction. 

“Tsk… don’t worry, Logan, I’ll take good care of you,” Remus whispered near the other’s ear. He trailed his lips down the logical one’s neck while his fingers undid the buttons on the black shirt, exposing pale skin. He kissed down Logan’s body, fingers reaching the buttons on his jeans, and undid them quickly, then pulled them off along with the boxers underneath. 

Remus sat back, looking at the squirming, whining side beneath him, and smiled. “Such a beautiful birthday present, Lo,” He said, reaching out for the lube and liberally applying it to a few of his fingers. He leaned down again to capture Logan’s lips in his own again. He pushed his first finger in, and Logan responded with a low whine. “Just relax.”

“Ngh, Remus,” Logan’s head was thrown back against the pillows and he was straining his wrists against the tie, desperate to touch something or be touched. Remus pressed another finger in, curling the two and scissoring in a rhythm. Logan squirmed more, gasping with each breath. “Remus, _please_ ,” He cried, eyes begging Remus’.

“Aw, since you asked so nicely, okay,” Remus teased, removing his fingers. He lubed up the vibrator and pushed it into Logan, turning it onto the lowest setting. Logan let out a low moan, pushing back against the vibrator, trying to get it to go in deeper. Remus turned it to the next level, making Logan keen louder. As Logan thrashed below him, he started to remove his clothing, one piece at a time, giving a sultry look to the logical side.

“ _More, please_ ,” Logan whined, as the sweat dripped down his face, his glasses askew and fogging up. Remus smirked, lubing up his fingers again, and began to prep himself. “W-What are you doing?”

“I wanna ride you,” Remus murmured, thrusting his three fingers inside of him at a quick pace. He then lubed up Logan’s cock and turned the vibrator up to the next level. “Is that… okay?”

“Ngh, just… I’m _close_ ,” Logan watched as Remus lowered himself down, then the two shared another sloppy kiss. “Remus…”

“It’s not even at the highest level yet,” The trash man teased, then he turned the vibrator up to the maximum level, pushing it in so it brushed against Logan’s prostate. In response, Logan thrust his hips up erratically, and Remus bounced up and down to match the thrusts. “Mm, Logan, you feel _so_ good,” He keened, lips attaching to the logical side’s neck as the two continued to bounce and thrust. 

“I’m _gonna_ …” Logan’s thrusts slowed and he came hard into Remus, a low moan emitting from his throat. Remus cackled, coming hard onto their chests. He gradually turned down the vibrator and then pulled it out gently, then slid himself off of Logan’s cock. “Ree…”

“Hang on,” Remus murmured, reaching up to undo the tie. He brought Logan’s wrists to his lips and kissed the red marks gently, then met Logan’s eyes. “Such a good birthday gift, my favorite one.”

“R-Really…?” Logan hesitated before kissing Remus again. “Well, if you ever want to use it again… I’m… er… willing.”

“God, I fucking hope so,” Remus smirked, snuggling into the other side and kissing every body part within reach. “Thank you, Logan.”


End file.
